Letting Go
by Degrassiaholic
Summary: It started out as a favor for Spinner, but it turned into something more. Jay & Paige find out that they can help each other move forward. PaigeJay.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**: This is my first Degrassi Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place after _Back in Black. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi.

**Letting Go**

Spinner cleared off the last table and glanced at his friend Jay. "Hurry up man, I want to get out of here," he sighed. "What? Do you have some hot date," Jay asked. Spinner gave him a smile, "as a matter of fact, I do." He wiped down the counter. "Shit," he muttered to himself.

Jay looked up from his plate of fries, "What?" Spinner shook his head and smacked his forehead. "I have to pick up a check from Paige," he told him. How could he have forgotten. Jay gave him a bewildered look, "you aren't dating her anymore?"

"If you weren't so preoccupied with your own break up drama, you would have known."

"How did you do it?"

"What? Oh...I--uh--"

"She dumped you! What did you ever see in her any ways?"

"Long Story."

Jay shoved a handful of fries into his mouth and shook his head. Spinner looked up at his friend and smiled. "Hey...do you have any plans tonight," he asked. Jay responded with a slight shrug. "Do me a huge favor and pick up the check for me," Spinner asked.

Jay swallowed his food and laughed. "Fat chance," he replied. Spinner walked up to him and leaned on the vacant chair. "Please," he pleaded. "Don't you think I have better things to do than spend time with her," Jay asked. Spinner sat down in the chair and sighed. He needed to pick up the check, but he really wanted to go out on his date. He looked at Jay and shook his head. How could he convince him to pick up the check? He looked at his friend's plate and smiled.

"I'll pay for your meal tonight."

Jay finished his food and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Paige, but Spinner was willing to compensate. "Tonight's meal and my next two," he told Spinner. "Deal," Spinner replied and walked back to the counter.

Jay shook his head and walked into the movie theater. This was the last place he wanted to be. Hopefully he wouldn't run into Alex. He walked over to the concession counter and got into Paige's line. She had her back turned to him. He cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

"Alex isn't here."

"What makes you think I'm here to see her?"

"Every time you come here, you look for her, to get free food."

"Well, I came to see you."

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm picking up Spinner's paycheck."

"Oh, my shift ends in a couple of minutes...wait over on the side."

She motioned him to move out of the line. Her eyes followed him as he sulked over to the end of the counter. He casually leaned against the glass and sighed. She turned her attention back to the line. "What can I get you...," she said, her voice trailing off as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Spirit, fancy seeing you here."

"Line's closed."

"It doesn't look closed to me."

"Yeah it is."

"Come on, Spirit, can't I just get a coke?"

She took a deep breath. She did not want to be dealing with him. He smirked at her, "Come on." She shook her head and bit her lip. What did she ever see in him? "Just a coke," she asked. He nodded and a huge smile appeared on his face. "I knew you would come around," he told her.

She glared at him and reached for a cup. She filled it up with ice and coke. She wasn't giving in. She was only giving him a coke, so he could leave her line and leave her alone. She picked up the cup and grabbed a lid. "You know, I love your uniform," he told her. She sighed and shot daggers at him with her eyes. She could not believe him. She shook her head and threw the coke at him. It soaked his shirt and the brown soda ran down his face. "Enjoy your coke," she smiled. She turned sharply on her heels and walked away.

Jay's jaw had nearly dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. The customer was standing in line, drenched in pop. He was pissed. Jay could hear the guy cursing under his breath. Jay laughed to himself. The guy shook his head and stormed out of the movie theater.

Paige walked up to him, a few seconds later, with a smile plastered on her face. "You ready," Paige asked. He nodded his head and motioned her to walk. "Can I trust you with the check," she asked over her shoulder. He shook his head and followed her. "Oh, I don't know, I was planning on buying some equipment for my car later," he replied sarcastically.

"Really? I thought you just stole the equipment?"

"Ha ha."

She turned to face him and handed him the check. "Just don't forget to give it to Spinner," she told him. He grabbed the check, "Whatever." He stuffed it into his pocket and walked away. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the theater. A blast of cold air hit her and she sighed. In a couple of weeks, the whole car mess would be over with. She would be able to keep the checks for herself. She just wished she still had her license. It would be a while before she got it back.

She scanned the lot looking for her ride.

"You bitch!"

She stopped looking and froze. She slowly turned to her side. Dean was standing a couple inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her face. "That wasn't very nice, Spirit," he said, clenching his jaw. She took a deep breath and fought back tears. "When have you ever been nice to me," she asked. He shook his head, "I thought we were over this."

She shook her head and looked down at the ground. He was an arrogant jerk. She sighed and looked at his face. "_You_ may be over it, but I'm not," she exclaimed. Her sadness quickly disappeared and was replaced with anger. "You ruined my life twice," she told him. He didn't say anything, he just continued to glare at her. She shook her head, "I'm not going to deal with you anymore." She turned away from him and started to walk away.

Dean reached out and grabbed her arm. She grimaced as his fingertips dug into her skin. "Ow," she cried out. He pulled her closer to him roughly. "You're not walking away this time," he growled.

"Leave her alone," a voice called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige turned around to the side and saw Jay. He was glaring at Dean and had his fists clenched. "Another one of your boyfriends," Dean whispered. Jay shook his head and walked closer. "Let her go," he said. Dean ignored Jay and gripped her arm tighter.

Paige winced in pain.

Jay took a breath and rushed over to them. "Maybe, you didn't hear me. I said let her go," he growled. Dean looked over at him and shook his head. "After I'm through talking to her, you can have her," he told Jay. Jay looked at Paige, her eyes were watering and she was biting her lip.

"Dean, please," she pleaded.

Jay couldn't take it anymore. He raised his arm and punched Dean square in the mouth. Dean fell to the ground, pulling Paige with him. The punch had taken him by surprise. Dean quickly got back on his feet and he punched Jay on the mouth. "Listen punk, I was in the middle of a conversation with her," he hissed.

Jay wiped some blood off of his lips and punched Dean in the gut. Dean moaned in pain and released a rush of air. Jay walked around him and offered his hand to Paige. She was still on the ground. "You okay," he asked. She grabbed his hand and shook her head. He pulled her up to her feet.

She gave him a small smile, "thank you."

Before Jay could respond, he was shoved from behind. "I told you I was talking to her," Dean said angrily. Jay took a deep breath and turned to face him. "She doesn't want to talk to you," Jay told him. He clenched his fists and glared at him. Dean shook his head and looked at Paige. "I'm not going to tell you again," Jay warned him, taking a step towards Dean.

"Listen tough guy, I suggest you leave us alone."

Paige rolled her eyes and looked at Dean. "There is no _us_, Dean," she spat. "Just let me talk to you," he said. She shook her head, "I've heard enough." She took a deep breath and slowly released it. She just wanted this night to end. Dean took a step towards her. "Come on, Spirit," he pleaded. She took a step back and looked down at the ground. "Paige, go back into the movie theater," Jay told her. She nodded her head and headed towards the building. Jay walked over to Dean, standing inches away from his face.

"Stay away from her."

Dean smirked at Jay before punching him in the face. Jay's head flew backwards with the contact of the fist. He sighed deeply and rushed towards Dean. He tackled him to the ground, pinning him underneath his body. He started to punch Dean in the face. Dean grunted in pain, but he didn't let the punches slow his reaction time. He shoved Jay off of him. "If you want her so bad, you can have her," he yelled.

Jay shook his head and kicked Dean in the side. He couldn't believe this guy. "Leave her alone," he said in a menacing voice. He kicked Dean once more and walked away, leaving him on the ground. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He was upset. It was one thing, if someone messed with him. But a girl? That really pissed him off.

He walked into the movie theater and scanned the room for Paige. He couldn't spot her among the crowd. A movie had just ended and a crowd of people filled the room. He squeezed past a group of teenagers. There was still no sign of her. He sighed and headed towards the door to leave. As he neared the glass doors, he noticed someone with blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. The person was sitting down on a bench, staring down at the ground. He looked closer and realized it was indeed Paige.

He slowly walked up to her. "If he bothers you again," he started. She looked up, her eyes filled with sadness and fear. "Just let me know," he told her. She nodded her head and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. "Do you need a ride," he asked. She shook her head and looked back down at the ground.

He took a deep breath and sat down next to her. He figured she had a ride, otherwise she would have taken him up on his offer. But he wanted to make sure she got into the car safely. Without the hassle of that Dean guy. Plus, he had no where else to be at the moment.

They sat together in silence, as the movie theater slowly emptied. Jay didn't know what to say to her. It was weird seeing her so quiet. He had seen her with her friends and with Spinner at school. Words would fly out of her mouth and she could carry on conversations for hours.

He would occasionally look over at her. She remained in the same position, hunched over and staring down at the ground. Every once in a while she would sniffle. The time went by slowly, but he didn't mind. He was kind of comfortable sitting there in silence. Not having to make small talk.

Her cell phone eventually rang, breaking the silence. It took her a few seconds to realize it was ringing. "Hello," she answered quietly. She slowly stood up and headed towards the exit. She hung up her phone and pushed open the glass doors. Before she left, she looked back at Jay. She gave him a small smile and walked out of the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige didn't say anything as she got into Dylan's car. She was upset at him for being late, but she didn't have the energy to yell at him. Her mind was racing. She was still shocked from the night's events. She buckled her seat belt and sat quietly. He was rambling on about hockey practice or something. She just couldn't listen. She still felt Dean's grip on her arms. His words still rang through her ears. She'd never be able to escape him. He proved that tonight. If it wasn't for Jay, who knew what could have happened. 

She couldn't believe Jay had been there. She had heard Alex complain about what an ass he was. Sure he was a rebel and Degrassi's own bad boy. But he did save her from Dean.

"Paige?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her brother, "Yeah?" He sighed and put the car in park. "We've been home for a couple of minutes now. What's wrong," he asked. She took a deep breath. She didn't know how to answer. She could easily tell Dylan what had happened. She had always told him everything and he was always there for her. He always gave her his support. Especially with Dean and the rape.

The only thing was he didn't understand. Sure he knew how she felt, but he didn't understand. He couldn't. No one really could. Every time she had moved passed the rape, something happened. Like Dean playing in the basketball tournament or the trial. Or like what had just happened.

There was nothing she could do. It always came back full blown in her face. And every time it left her more broken.

She sighed, "Nothing. Just had a long night." She exited his car and slowly made her way to the house. It hurt to lie to him. But she didn't want to go through the details again. She would tell him later after she got some sleep, if she could get some.

Paige had tossed and turned all night. She couldn't fall asleep. Her mind had been racing with thoughts. And every time she closed her eyes, she saw Dean's face. She threw her covers off of her and slowly got out of bed. She did not want to go to school. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just didn't want to do anything.

She walked out of her room and slowly went down the stairs. She could hear the clanking of silverware coming from the kitchen. She figured it was her mom, but was surprised that her mom didn't try and wake her. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Dylan sitting at the table. "Good morning," he said in between bites of cereal. She groaned and took a seat across from him.

"Shouldn't you be at your dorm?"

"No class today... I told you that last night."

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind."

He sighed and pushed his bowl of cereal to the side. "Paige, what's the matter," he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the table. "You can tell me, you know," he told her. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when the phone started to ring. Dylan ignored the phone and looked at his sister with concern.

She sighed and reached for the phone. "Hello," she answered into the phone. She listened for a few seconds, before passing the phone to her brother. "It's Marco," she told him. She slowly got up and walked out of the kitchen. "Paige," Dylan called out after her. But she ignored him and walked up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay closed his locker and sighed. Another shitty day of school to get through. He had only been there for ten minutes, but he knew it was going to be a long, tedious day. The days had been ever since the school shooting. Everything had gone downhill after that. Sean, his best friend, moved back to Wasaga Beach. His relationship with Alex strained and they ended up breaking up.

He shook his head and leaned against the lockers. He should have just ditched school like he had wanted to. He was tired and his fist was still sore from the night before. His knuckles were covered in abrasions and bruises. His lip also had a cut on it. He sighed and turned his head to the side. He noticed Spinner down the hallway walking towards him. He nodded his head at him. "Man, what happened to you last night," Spinner asked as he approached Jay. He shrugged his shoulders, "I got into a fight last night."

"With who?"

"Some guy who was hassling Paige…."

Spinner's smirk quickly disappeared, "What?! Who was hassling her?" Jay shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. "Some asshole. I think his name was Dennis or Dick….Something that started with a 'd'," he answered. Spinner clenched his fists. "Dean," he said flatly. Jay nodded his head. "Yeah, that was his name," he told him. A look of concern quickly fell over Spinner's face. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered. Jay took a deep breath. He hadn't seen Spinner look this serious since he found out about Jimmy getting shot.

"I've got to find Paige," Spinner said before rushing away.

Jay sighed and watched him scurry away. He was a bit puzzled by Paige's behavior, but seeing Spinner's reaction really concerned him. He wondered who this Dean guy was and what his history was with Paige and Spinner. He took a deep breath and walked in the direction that Spinner went in.

Paige sat on her bed, her legs up against her chest. Her chin was resting on her knees. She had really thought she was over this. She thought she had found some kind of closure after the trial. She remembered telling Dean off at the police station and finally feeling like she was free from him.

A small knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and cleared her throat. "Yes," she called out. "Can I come in," asked the voice behind the door. Typical Dylan. He wasn't going to go away until he found out what was wrong. She didn't want to talk at the moment, but she knew he wouldn't give up. "I guess," she replied. The door slowly creaked open. "I brought you something to eat," he told her as he entered her room.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"But it's your favorite. Double chocolate fudge ice cream."

A small smile appeared on her face. She turned to look at him. "I guess a few bites wouldn't kill me," she told him. He smiled and handed her the bowl. He leaned against the wall and watched her eat the ice cream. "You want to talk about it," he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and avoided eye contact with him. The words were ready to spill out of her mouth, but she couldn't find the energy or the strength to say them.

Dylan took a deep breath and walked closer to her. "Do you mind if I keep you company then," he asked. She gave him a small smile and shook her head. She wanted to tell him so bad. To have him there to comfort her and make her feel better. To make it all go away. But ice cream or his words wouldn't do that. Nothing would. Dean would be a memory that would haunt her forever.

Spinner roamed the halls, looking for everywhere for Paige. He couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't at her locker or in the caf. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was all his fault. If he had picked up his pay check, he would have been there for her. He would have been there to protect her. Been there to kick Dean's ass. He hoped she was okay. He hoped that Dean didn't lay a finger on her. He shook his head and continued down the hall. He had to find her, to make sure she was okay.

Spinner pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. A number he use to dial a lot. It rang a couple of times. He hoped she would answer, but it went straight to her voice mail. He sighed and shook his head. She always answered her phone. He waited for the tone. "Paige, it's me. Please call me back. I really need to talk to you," he said into the phone. They may have ended on a bad note, but he knew she wouldn't avoid him or his phone calls. He hung up the phone and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Spinner slammed his locker and shook his head in frustration. He couldn't get a hold of Paige all day. He was starting to get worried. Especially since she never answered her phone or called him back. He quickly glanced at his watch. His shift at the Dot started in ten minutes. He couldn't be late. Maybe after his shift he could drop by her house and see if she was okay. But, he couldn't wait the five hours to find out. He glanced around the hallway. Jay was just leaving the school.

"Jay!!!"

Maybe Jay could do another favor…

* * *

Jay couldn't believe the way Spinner had been acting all day. Spinner had been so worried and paranoid. He was really starting to wonder what the story was with Dean, Paige, and Spinner. Maybe it was his curiosity that made him agree. But, for some odd reason he found himself doing another favor for Spinner.

He shook his head and sighed, pulling into her driveway. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. But as long as he found out if she was okay for Spinner, it didn't matter what they did or said.

He shut off his car and slowly exited. Spinner owed him big time, he thought to himself. Paige was sitting on her front stoop, staring off into space as he walked up the sidewalk. She looked just as sad as she did the night before.

She didn't even notice him standing in front of her. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He didn't know what to say. "You want some company," he asked softy, hoping not to startle her. She didn't turn to look at him. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare into space.

He placed his keys in his coat pocket and sat on the stoop next to her. The breeze gently blew her blonde locks over her face. She didn't seem to notice. She continued to stare into the distance. To a passerby, it looked like she was watching the sunset or the kids nearby playing. But, she was in a daze. Her mind and body were elsewhere.

He leaned to the side, against her house. He continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. Something was definitely bothering her. He could see why Spinner had been so worried. This wasn't the same Paige he was use to seeing at school.

"Are you okay?"

She slowly turned to face him, as if noticing him for the first time. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and shook her head. "I haven't been okay in a long time," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a deep breath and contemplated his question.

"No."

"That's cool," he said and gave her a small smile.

She returned his smile. It was nice not having to discuss what she was feeling or thinking. She liked how he let her just sit there and process her thoughts. Paige's stomach growled, interrupting her thoughts and the silence. She closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

"I know a place where we could get free food, if want to get something to eat…"

She gave him a smile, "That would be nice."


	6. Chapter 6

Spinner sighed in relief when he saw Jay walk into the Dot with Paige. At first glance, she looked like she was okay. He wanted to talk to her to make sure she was. He also wanted to apologize for not being there when she had encountered Dean. If anything had happened to her, he wasn't sure he'd be able to live with himself. It was bad enough that he was responsible for what happened to Jimmy.

He walked out from behind the counter and headed towards them. "Paige, how are you," he asked as he reached them. She shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, Jay spoke. "She's hungry," he told Spinner. Spinner nodded his head and motioned them to an empty table.

"What would you like," Spinner asked them as they sat down.

"I'd like a double cheeseburger with bacon," Jay answered. He did not have to think about it. Paige turned towards Spinner, "That sounds good. Make that two, but I'd also like a chocolate shake." He gave her a smile and walked towards the counter. He gave the orders to the cook.

He looked over his shoulder towards the table. Paige and Jay were sitting peacefully together. It surprised him. He had almost spit out his drink, when Jay told him she was getting along with Alex. But, Jay was a whole another story. He shook his head and started to make her milkshake.

* * *

Paige was glad she took up Jay on his offer for food. Her stomach was certainly satisfied. She took the last bite of her burger and smiled. "You must have been hungry," Jay laughed. She looked up and noticed that he still had a third of his burger left. She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it is the stress," she told him.

He just nodded his head and ate more of his burger. Once again, he didn't press the issue. She smiled a little more. She was really enjoying his company. He had a calming effect on her.

It didn't really surprise her. She was starting to become friends with Alex. She had never expected that, considering their history. If that was possible, maybe Jay could become one of her friends.

"Would you like anything else," Jay asked her, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him and contemplated his question. "If you'd like dessert or another milkshake, it's fine. The meal is free," he continued. Another milkshake was very tempting. She wouldn't mind staying a little longer either.

"Another shake sounds good."

Jay smiled at her and waved Spinner over to the table. "We'd like two shakes," Jay said as Spinner walked towards them. Spinner nodded at them. He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Paige, do you mind walking with me for a second," he asked. She glanced at Jay quickly, before looking up at Spinner. "Okay," she said, as she got up out of her seat.

She followed him to the counter. She sat on one of the stools as he walked behind the counter. "What's up, Spin," she asked him. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," he told her. She looked down at the counter. "My phone was off, I'm sorry," she told him. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I was worried about you. I wanted to see if you were all right," he told her. "I'm okay," she said. She kept her gaze towards the counter. If he saw the look in her eyes, he might not believe her. "Are you? I heard about what happened with Dean," he told her. She took a deep breath and slowly released it out. "Paige, you can talk to me. I understand," he continued.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Did you understand when I crashed your car into Dean's," she asked softly. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wiped at them, before any could fall down. "Paige," he began. She looked away from him. She slid off the stool and headed towards the door.

"Paige, please come back!"

She stopped at the door and thought about it. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She ignored Spinner's voice and shoved the door open.


End file.
